Split
by Surmount
Summary: Danny's Parents know about his other half: Phantom. They don't react well. One year later the team is called to investigate power surges and mysterious murders at an abandoned hospital. What's the connection between these two seemingly unconnected events? The team is about to find out. The summary is terrible sorry.
1. Prologue

A chocked sob came from a fifteen-year-old with midnight hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes were hazed with pain, both emotional and physical, filled with unshed tears as he stared at his parents. As they took steps closer he tried to shrink away on the examination table he was strapped to, desperately wishing that his powers could activate and he could just fly away.

"Come on _son_ don't be like that. You know we love you. We just want to separate you from the ghostboy and everything will go back to normal." Mom. He desperately wanted to yell at them that the ghostboy was a part of their son. That Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were both their _son_. Why was their prejudice so great that they couldn't even fathom that they were just two halves of the same person: Danny?

 _Phantom, I'm scared._

"It's going to be okay Dannyboy, once that evil ghost is extracted from you and ripped apart molecule by molecule, we'll go home. We don't want to hurt you so just cooperate with us." Dad said. _Stop, please stop. I don't want this._ The tears began to fall when they began to pick up their equipment and started to set everything up. A shine brought his attention to the scalpel in his mother's hand and he began to shake harder.

"Now if you could transform into **Phantom** so that we could learn more about him and how to separate that ecto-scum from you?" It was phrased like a request but Danny knew it was a demand. No. Never. Danny shook his head shooting an empty glare at them. He would never betray Phantom like that. His parents looked at him with disappointment and …Regret?

"I'm sorry Danny, but you leave us with no choice." He couldn't process who said that before everything exploded with pain as volts of electricity were sent through his body. He screamed, the pain drowned out all his other senses. How long has it been? Hours or seconds? He screamed louder as phantom pain shoot through his mind. He was suddenly back to a time where everything was perfect. And he had just accidentally pressed a button that would change his life forever. It was the reason he never liked being shocked with electricity. It always reminded him how he died. Well, half died. Suddenly it stopped and he was catapulted back into awareness, trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could.

 _Phantom, it hurts so much. Why? Why are my parents doing this?_

"Danny, honey, will you help us now? You know we hate hurting you." Danny sobbed some more before shaking his head again. No. He looked at his parents and saw their expressions harden.

"This is for your own good Dannyboy."

They turned the electricity back on. An angry, hate-filled growl resonated from the back of his mind.

"One more time Danny, transform into the ecto-scum. The pain will stop." His tears had run out. He was tired. So… tired. Would his parents let him fall asleep? Maybe he'll wake up in bed. Yeah, this was all just a bad dream. He almost believed it. Until the familiar shock went through him, shattering him into reality.

 _Pha...n…tom…_

Something in him snapped. A familiar cold washed over him, as two rings of light transformed him into his alter ego. Phantom? It had to be. He wasn't the one who transformed. The thought processed and Danny began to panic.

 _No! Phantom, you have to turn us back. They don't want to hurt me… they just want to hurt you. I'm fine, I can handle this._

 **Shut it Fenton. I'm not going to just sit back and watch them torture you.**

 _They'll do worse to you. I'm their son! They just think that you're ecto-scum._

Phantom ignored him. Glaring at Danny's parents. Unlike Danny's empty one, this glare was filled with malice and loathing.

 **If they think they can hold me then they're dumber than I thought.**

 _P-phantom. They're not bad p-people. You k-know this. They're just irrational. T-they'll see their mistake… They have to_

Phantoms humourless laughter filled his mind as he began to pull at the restraints keeping their body tied to the metal examination table. They began to creak with strain. Maddie and Jack Fenton shared shocked gazes.

 **Go to sleep. I know you're just pretending. You're in a lot of pain Danny. Both emotional and physical. Let me handle the rest.**

Danny's parents tried to press the button to activate the electricity they had used on Fenton. Phantom just gave them an smirk as he shot an ecto blast and destroyed the thrice damned machine.

"You seemed to have forgotten to deactivate my ghost powers again after the time limit." He said as he grinned wider at the wide eyed gaze the two shared before the familiar thrill of ecto weapons being activated assaulted Phantom's ears. The two parents pointed their guns toward the half-ghost.

"What? I thought you wanted me to transform."

"Separate yourself from our son now. Or we will force you to." Jack yelled at the ghostboy giving him a glare before shooting a warning shot at the piece of ecto-scum that had fused with his son. Phantom disappeared before appearing behind the two scientists and disarmed them. He shot them both in the back.

"Now you pay for everything you've done. For torturing your own son." He prepared the ecto blasts in each of his hand and was just about to shot the two.

 _NO! Phantom please stop! Stop! They're my parents. Don't kill them… please._

Phantom huffed and the ecto blasts disappeared. **Fine.**

"You're lucky," He said as he shot them one last glare before turning around. He missed the victorious glace shared by Fenton's parents as a cage shot up from the ground around him. Phantom turned around, shock plastered on his face. He tried to go through the bars but his intangibility didn't work.

"It's infused with ectoranium, if you're wondering. Now. Will you tell us how to separate you from our son or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"I am your son" he growled. A slap could be heard throughout the lab.

"You are not my son." Maddie glared, venom seeping in her voice. She grabbed the scalpel. "You're just some disease that has attached  
itself to him. And if you won't tell us how, I **will** find the way to save my son from your evilness."

* * *

 **Done. This is the prologue and I have chapter one on the way. I don't know if the story will continue past that or not. I will try but no promises. I hope that the prologue was good. Comment what you think. Makes me really happy to know that people have read and liked my story. I'll see you next time.**

 **~ Surmount :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So let me start by saying that I am so happy. Like OMG 25 favourites, 38 follows and 7 reviews. I'm dead. Just wow. I honestly didn't think that people would like my story that much. And I hope that you guys like this chapter just as much. I've got to tell you, the Young Justice team is really hard to write and I hope that I got all the characters right. I hope they** **aren't too OOC. Also this is after "Terrors" but before "Home Front". (I binge watched Young Justice again just for you)**

 **I also wanted to thank all the people who followed and favourited my story. So thank you: CatJinx26044, niccoola006, MrSnowWolf, Angel6666, FanficAddict823, SoulNinjas, SilverBeastHaven, deaddragon42, crystal-shinobi, InquisitoryDarkling, HatelsRealAndItIsMe, Nothingbutaspectre, superfazbat, Reklaw41, AmeYuki-02, The Half-Fallen Angel, Diediepie, OceanicAura, JDGPika96, animegeneral132, kitkatkate2008, live4040, onlyone42, brother of kane, kitkatl, ZombiesArePeopleToo, WinterDancer8, seantriana, Moonview, stupification, ShiraCr18, 22, Karyn Phantom, YuzukiKuchiki,Amber96Anime, suzga, and Possholl.**

* * *

One Year Later

Wally stared at the T.V with a bored expression. There was nothing to do. M'gann was baking cookies, Kaldur was off reading some book, Robin was off in Gotham doing Batman knows what and Conner had taken control of the T.V, meaning static. Yay. He let out a groan causing Artemis to give him an annoyed look.

"Can you stop it. I'm trying to watch static here." She snapped. Perfect. Something to do. Wally smirked, and sighed again, causing Conner to turn from the television for a second to give him a raised eyebrow. Artemis gave him a scathing glare, and scowled.

"Gah, you're **so** annoying!" She yelled, M'gann walked into the living room to see what was causing the commotion.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked trying to diffuse the situation between the speedster and archer. Wally, seeing an opportunity zipped up to her putting his elbow on her shoulder.

"Well babelicious, there's nothing to do, I'm **so** bored. When's the last time we had a mission? The last mission was with just you and Conner. You got all the fun!" Wally complained, causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

"Can it Kid Mouth, they were the only ones who even looked like the 'terror twins'"

"Hey! They—" Wally was cut off by the zeta beams announcing the arrival of the dynamic duo. Wally smiled and ran up to meet them. The arrival of Batman bringing the rest of the team to the room.

"Hey Rob, are we getting a mission?" He asked the boywonder. Robin just gave him a raised eyebrow that he interpreted as 'duh'. Once everyone had gathered in the debriefing room Batman began.

"For a while now there have been strange energy readings from this area, your job is to find out what is causing it. This is a populated area, so be discreet. That's all." With that he left, his black cape bellowing behind him. Short and sweet. Yep, that's the Batman we all know and love. Kaldur nodded and turned to face his team.

"Let's go."

* * *

The team walked down the street of a small town just outside of Central city in their civvies. To anybody who would walk by they would just look like a normal group of teenagers. Robin was leading the way, his usual sunglasses in its place.

"Hey if we're being discreet are we usually 'creet'?" At the confused looks of his teammates Robin cackled. "Oh, Finally! I got a fix on the location of the energy source. It took forever to track!"

At this Wally perked up. "Let me guess, 'good thing Batman isn't here, he'll have your head for taking so long!'" he said imitating the boywonder. Robin just rolled his eyes.

"Real funny KF. Anyway, the energy source is over there," He said pointing to an old crumbling building. The setting sun in the horizon giving the building a more sinister look. The closer they went to the building, the colder they felt. Artemis shivered and brought her sweater closer towards her.

"Anybody else feel a chill?" Before anyone, namely Wally could answer, terrified screams could be heard. The team shared a look before running towards the sound. Kid Flash ran ahead, only to crash into another teenager who had run in front of him. They both tumbled onto the ground as three more teenagers continued to run to town, leaving their friend behind.

"I'msosorry!Areyouokay?Whathappened?" Wally quickly said, forgetting in his slight panic to slow his words down. The young girl gave him a confused look, her brown eyes filled with fear. Artemis who had arrived with the rest of the team a second before, decided to help the poor girl.

"Forgive Kid Klutz here. Are you okay? What happened?" she asked giving Wally a pointed look. The girl began shaking more.

"Y-you're not planning on going in **there,** are you? You'll die if you do. It's haunted. **It** will kill you. We came back to find our friend. We dared him to spend the night, he was so scared of that damned hospital and we thought it would be funny. When he didn't come back yesterday we got worried, so we came back to find him. **I-it** killed him. We found his body. He's dead." The girl began to sob, her hands covering her mouth as she began to run off. The team was left shocked. They gave each other looks. Kid Flash was the first to break the silence.

"C-come on. You guys can't really believe that this building is haunted, right? Ghost don't exist." Artemis gave him a disbelieving look and was just about to yell at Wally when Aqualad began to speak.

"Even so Kid Flash, somebody has been killed here. This is no laughing matter."

"Not just one person Aqualad, ten more people have died here in the past six months." Everyone gave Robin a look of shock before looking back at the building which was now even more menacing than before. The sun had finally set, leaving everything in darkness.

"If **It** isn't a ghost, what is **it?** " Conner asked, nobody had an answer.

* * *

Phantom stared at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed in one of the most hidden rooms in the entire building. He switched out the drip bag with a new one as figure's face contorted with unseen pain as he continued to dream. Smiling Phantom moved black locks away from the other boy's face.

"I'm going to have to change the anesthetic again huh. It seems that it's becoming less effective every day. Can't have you in pain now can we. Your emotions always were you're weakest point."

"It does get a little lonely without you though… hmm. It's okay though. I can wait. I'll make sure no one bothers you while you rest. Don't worry about it." Although Phantom was sure he wouldn't like the way he was keeping the abandoned hospital empty and free from everyone but them. Oh well, he would never find out, Phantom would make sure of that.

"It's alright Fenton. No one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

 **Done! So what do you think? Give me a review, those always make my day. So here is the promised first chapter. I do hope that this chapter is okay, like I mentioned before the team is really hard to capture so I gave it my best shot. Too OOC? Also I** **just wanted to give answers to the reviews I got:**

 **Shadowmaster91: Wow, thanks for the first review! You make a good point. Though Danny has gone through something traumatizing before the events of this story. His half death. Since the beginning Phantom has been there. And also I'm glad you mentioned split personality. Phantom and Fenton aren't exactly split personalities but more like a split (haha get it) mind. During the accident Danny's mind was split into his two halves. Fenton the superego (the conscience and feelings) and Phantom the id (desires and aggression).** **See they're both different but together they make a whole person: Danny.** **And for you last point you'll see :).**

 **Kairi102: Aw thanks :). I hope this chapter was just as good!**

 **Aurami:** **Haha, I'll try :) No promises though!**

 **animegeneral132: I hope so too! :)**

 **Snowthewhitewolf: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Glacio Koro: You have? Well glad I helped :)**

 **Nightmare-wolf22: Well, here you go! I hope this is as good as you think it will be! :)**

 **~ Surmount :) (lots of smiley faces cause I'm happy.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So guess what? Chapter two is here. Yay! I actually didn't expect people to like the story, so just expected to just post the two original chapters I made. So I hope you like the chapter. It's the longest one yet! Also, 35 Favourites, 60 Follows, and 14 Reviews. :)**

 **Thank you: Shining Moon in Shadow, Canary512, Chrizzie1, evildarkkitten, miss mysteri, hitomi-tama, seebee777, Justaghostking, Silverfireblossom, Phantomsoul2015, demonfox19, bow-and-arrow-lover, Meyumi, Saiyan Moon Goddess, waitinggamer, poseidonschild721, Shadow the strange weasel, sirensoundwave, Cyber-Porygon, supaherolena02, Dinodanie, deverest, PeterPan0429, romcom15.0**

* * *

Robin looked up from his hologlove, to inform the others of his findings. Ten other people have been found dead at this abandoned hospital in the past six months. Sightings of a glowing figure and flickering lights within the building going back eight. Not only that, but this town has several missing people.

They all stared at the building with foreboding. What was in there? What terrified those teenagers? What is happening here? Too many questions. The only way to answer them all is to investigate. Robin looked at their leader.

"Well, I'm officially whelmed. Aqualad, we should get going." Aqualad nodded.

"Robin is correct, we must continue with the mission." The team walked toward entrance, that the teenagers had left wide open. Inside was a large open reception area. A rotting wooden desk over to the left and a waiting room to the right. In the middle, a staircase leading to the second floor.

At the bottom of the stairs was a body.

M'gann began to cry, while everyone else's expressions hardened. It's common to find bodies in the hero business. It would be naïve to believe otherwise. It doesn't make it any easier. The boy was a teenager around their age. Blond, a little on the lanky side, broken glasses, blue eyes. Hazy unseeing blue eyes. Artemis looked away, turning her gaze to M'gann. She walked over to her and began to comfort the Martian.

Robin walked up to the body and began to examine it. It's what Batman taught him to do, find clues and deduce. It's obvious that he most likely fell down the stairs. He was terrified, it was dark and the stairs are rotten and unstable. Just one thing that doesn't make sense. Robin reached out to pull up the left pants leg.

"Uh, Rob what are you doing?" Robin ignored him for the moment, and pulled it up. The ankle was bruised. It would make sense to say that he sprained his ankle before dying, if it didn't look like the imprint of a hand. He looked at Wally.

"I'm checking the cause of death, that girl was pretty sure that he was killed—" he was cut off by Wally who gave him an incredulous look.

"You don't actually believe that he was killed by a ghost, do you?! He probably just fell down the stairs. You heard that girl he was terrified!" Wally said, and Robin huffed and glared at him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. It would look like he fell down the stairs, if it weren't for this." Robin stated pointing towards the boys' ankle. Wally zipped up to look, and scoffed.

"He probably bruised his ankle when he fell, this doesn't mean that there is some ghost."

"Yes, because a bruise that looks like a hand can be made by falling down the stairs." Artemis sneered, pointing towards the ankle.

"Could everyone stop fighting! While this new evidence does not prove the presence of a spirit, it does prove something else." Aqualad exclaimed, causing Wally, Artemis, and Robin to stop their bickering. "Someone is here. Someone is killing people in this hospital."

In the silence that followed Robin could have sworn that he heard laughter. Connor began to look around, using his infrared vision to try and locate the culprit.

"Who's there?" No one responded.

"Conner? What is it?" Miss Martian asked, confused as to who he was addressing. Robin began to look around as well. If he had actually heard laughter, then Superboy – who had super hearing— heard it too. Robin turned to M'gann.

"Miss Martian, I think you should set up a mind link." She nodded, the familiar sensation of the mind link being made was felt.

 _"_ _Is everybody here?"_ Miss Martian asked.

 _"_ _Here sweet cheeks."_ Kid Flash said _._

 _"_ _Shut up Baywatch."_ Artemis thought.

 _"_ _Here"_ Superboy.

 _"_ _I am connected"_ Aqualad answered.

 _"_ _All good here,"_ Robin said.

"Well that's rude." A new voice said snapping the team out of their minds and into a defensive position. Robin looked around for the origin of the voice. There was no one. "Nobody with powers have ever come here before. I'm curious, **what are you doing here?** "

The echoic voice grew ominous, as resentment and anger dripped into it. It changed the question into a warning. A chill began to fill the room, biting cold causing everyone except M'gann to shiver. The wooden floors began to creak as they adjusted to the sudden cold temperature.

"Oh well, whatever it is you want. **You won't get it**." Before anyone could react, the floor beneath them disappeared. The team fell to the abyss bellow.

* * *

Wally groaned as he regained consciousness. Where was he? What happened? Beside him he heard a familiar voice grunt in pain. The events that just happened replayed in his groggy mind waking him up fully.

"Artemis! Are you ok?" Wally asked as he tried to locate her in the dark. Another groan alerted him to her location behind him.

"I think I broke my ankle in the fall." Crap. That wasn't good.

"Okay, how bad is it?" They still needed to find the others. They needed to move. Who knew if the owner of the voice was already on his way.

"I can't tell." Wally nodded, to be expected she could probably only feel pain. Wally went to grab his goggles from his back pocket only to find that it wasn't there. They probably fell out during the fall. He searched all over his person and surroundings. Not there.

"Damn it." This was not the best time to lose his goggles. He needed the night vision. There was no way he could he Artemis, find the others, or get away from the bad guy. They were sitting ducks. "You would happen to have an arrow that emits light, would you?"

"No, I lost my quiver when we fell." Artemis' pained voice answered. "I guess that means you lost your goggles."

The pair waited in the silence for a while, both unable to do anything but wait in trepid anticipation. Wally cursed his inability to do anything. Even if he could stand up and try to find an exit to the room, there would be an extremely high risk of stepping on, or tripping over Artemis. After five minutes of waiting Wally began to get antsy. Footsteps echoed in the silence, causing the two heroes to tense. A creak could be heard as the door to their room opened.

A bright green light washed over the room, allowing the pair to see their surroundings. All around them were hospital beds. They were all stripped of blankets, leaving only the frame and mattress.

"There you are, I've been looking for everyone." At the door was the familiar face of their teammate, and they relaxed. Robin walked into the room putting his glow stick on the ground. Wally smiled. He stood up, careful to make sure he didn't jostle Artemis, who was a lot closer than he thought she was.

"I haven't been able to contact M'gann, the mind link is down. She's probably still unconscious. I haven't been able to find Conner or Kaldur either. Are any of you hurt?"

"Artemis probably broke her ankle." Wally answered, and Robin nodded. He examined her before pulling out some medical supplies from his utility belt. Once he was done, Robin took something off his back.

"I found these while I was looking for you, I thought that maybe it meant I was on the right track." He said as he passed Artemis her quiver and Wally his googles. Wally and Robin then both helped Artemis to her feet. Wally helped her steady by putting her arm over his shoulder.

"Something has been bothering me." Robin said catching Wally's and Artemis's attention. "We all fell together but, we woke up separated. I think that this person is playing with us."

Laughter echoed in through the room.

"Call me **Phantom**."

* * *

 **Done! So what do you think? I love hearing what you guys think. I tried to keep the characters in character, so hopefully its good on that factor. I figure the longer I write the easier it will be to** **portray them correctly. Also I'm really happy I got a bunch of reviews this time :).**

 **BaconLover1800: Thanks for the review! I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Amber96Anime: Wow, I think I'm gonna like these long reviews! :) I do believe its more of the second option, so glad you like the sound of it. No Fenton and Phantom can't separate, so something happened. And yes both of them are aware. Fenton is usually the one in control as he is the more 'dominant' personality. It's mostly just because Phantom likes to watch, he only intervenes when necessary. Of course this was all before the prologue so things have changed. You'll see! Also I'm glad I did the team justice :) (haha, I died when I read that XD).**

 **Glacio Koro: Why thank you :). Hope this one was better!**

 **Phantomsoul2015: thanks! :)**

 **Nightmare-wolf22: You'll see :). (I can be very evil sometimes). I'm glad you love this story!**

 **Saigon Moon Goddess: Ooh nice one! You got it :) I do wonder why Phantom needs to keep Fenton unconscious (hint, hint). Don't worry, the others died in cooler ways than the teen guy. ( wow I'm pretty messed up...) Wally will become a believer yet!**

 **deverest: Here's some more! :) hope you liked!**

 **Whelp thats it! Thanks everyone, hopefully I'll write another chapter next weekend :), no promises though!**

 **~ Surmount :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back :). So, first I'd like to say sorry for not updating last week, something came up and I just couldn't. But, to make it up to you, I made a super long chapter :). Thought I have to cut it into two parts because it wouldn't work otherwise :p. Also, 58 favourites, 97 follows and 29 reviews. I'm dead. You guys are awesome. I really hope that this and the next chapter are good. :)**

 **Thanks: XoraNo.13, Nightmare-wolf22, NoSignalBlueScreen, aranley, ShiraYukiShadow, Ninuhuju, Gundoru, KitsuneKatana334, Brie45, Dodles, fix553, Captain SubZero, DCWarrior, KazeChi, Aexroh, Aurami, Vanyell, Moonview, Zio Charmed, Death Song Moon, Spider-Pig 1986, Ijustdon'tcare132, HermioneX, Stevonnieandpercabeth, story maker 4899, proud-to-be-a-panda, Khaos Bringer, The-Phandom-Queen, Chromatic Love, FlufflePuff252, Twylasgames, Rockondude, mTay77, Fallenangel5342, Purplepanther7, Luna8325, Gigabyte2598, Vaanarash, fullmoon259, nyanchan113, A1phaWo1f, SaffireJ2,**

The words echoed in their minds as they turned to cover each other's backs. Nobody was in the room. Nobody that they could see. Wally decided now was a great time to open his mouth and insert his foot in it.

"Why don't you show yourself? Invisibility is cool and all but you're not convincing anyone that you're a ghost. You're just some messed up meta human with 'ghostly' powers." Phantom let out another laugh, bringing shivers down the spines of the three heroes.

 **"** **Let's play a game."** Phantom said, an edge in his voice told them that they would have to play either way. "If you can find all your friends, and escape: you live. If you can't before I get bored, then you die."

Two glowing toxic green eyes appeared in front of them.

"I'll give you till the count of three" Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis all shared alarmed looks. Three till what? They began to run to the door. Robin made it out the door first, Artemis and Wally were both only half way.

 **"** **One,"** Robin turned to stare unbelievingly at the pair.

"What's taking so long? You have fricking super speed?" He yelled, Wally pointed at Artemis, who was using his shoulder to limp as fast as she could. Their efforts looked like failed three-legged race competitors. Robin face palmed. "Just carry her!"

 **"** **Two,"** Wally and Artemis made a face. Robin gave them a glare that told them to 'just do it'. Wally huffed but grabbed Artemis and carefully placed her on his shoulders before running to the door.

 **"** **Three."** The pair just managed to make it past the door way, colliding with Robin three feet away into a heap on the floor. Behind them the room collapsed on itself, leaving only a pile of rubble.

"Kid Klutz, get off me. You and Artemis are heavy." Robin grunted from the bottom of the dog pile. Artemis jumped off the top, landing on her good foot, and Wally followed. They looked at the remains of the room they were just in.

"I guess that's game start…" Robin said before squinting his eyes. He got up and walked over the rubble. His teammates stared after him.

"What's up Rob?" Wally asked as he followed the boywonder. Artemis huffed and sat down, there was no way she could walk and climb past the debris.

"This is where the back wall was, and there were no doors, but look." Robin pointed towards the revealed opening. The bottom half of the opening was obscured by debris. "I think it was a secret passage."

"Where does it lead?" Wally asked. He looked excited and was practically vibrating. Robin shared a smirk with his friend, and gave a calculating look at the covered doorway.

"I don't know," he said before motioning for Wally to help him up. "But I can find out."

Robin bounced off Wally's shoulders and slid through the hole. He landed with a flourish, and reached for his utility belt grabbing another glow stick. He snapped it, and the familiar green light washed over the hallway. Unlit candles lined the walls on the right and left. Robin walked forward until he reached the end of the path. In front of him was an elevator.

"Rob, are you good? We sort of need you." Wally's voice echoed through the hall. Robin ran back, using his momentum to catapult over the wall of debris. The debris clearing and hall Artemis was sitting in was bathed in darkness, only the green light from his glow stick making things visible again.

"What happened?" Robin asked looking to Wally for answers. Like the hidden passageway, the walls of the hallway were filled with candles. Robin had lit all the candles before entering the room he had found Wally and Artemis in. Only a couple of them had blown out when the room had collapsed. Now all of them were off.

"They all just turned off" Wally answered as he and Robin walked back to Artemis. They were now all gone they had all just disappeared.

"Well at least I've got good news. I found the exit." Robin informed his teammates. "Now we just have to find the others b—" Robin was interrupted by M'gann's voice in their heads.

 _"_ _Everyone? Is everyone okay?"_

 _"_ _M'gann, it's great to hear from you. Where are you?"_ Robin asked.

 _"_ _I'm in a small room, there's a door here"_ M'gann replied sending a mental image of the room, one that looked exactly like the one Phantom had just demolished.

 _"_ _Well, this isn't going to help at all"_ Wally said, and Robin agreed.

 _"_ _Wally's right, this place is built like a maze. The rooms look exactly the same, and then there are rooms that have doors with hallways that lead to the same room. Its orienting, heavy on the dis."_

 _"_ _I too agree. I am in a room with four doors, that lead to four rooms that lead back to the room I'm in."_ Kaldur's voice informed them. The others were just confused by the information. Kalder continued. _"We must keep moving, eventually we'll find each other. M'gann try to locate the closest person to you."_

Everyone agreed. Wally suddenly remembered.

 _"_ _Hey guy, where's Supey?"_ Wally asked. Superboy grunted in response.

 _"_ _Stuck."_ Superboy answered.

 _"_ _Stuck?"_ Artemis questioned. The clone of Superman was stuck? Where? Superboy gave a mental glare.

 _"_ _In the floor."_ The rest of the team was confused. He was stuck in the floor? Before anyone could question, a tutting sound could be heard.

 ** _"_** ** _Cheating is not allowed."_** Phantoms voice told them, danger seeping into his voice. And then, all the heroes fell to their knees holding their ears in an attempt to block out the noise in their minds. The screeches of the damned, and the moans of the dead echoed within the mind link.

The terrible noise finally stopped when the mind link shattered.

* * *

Phantom stopped overshadowing the teen he had placed in the floor. He was slightly tired after using the ghostly wail through the weird mind link the group had. Who knew it worked in his mind? Phantom laughed. This was fun. The boy in the floor glared at him.

That one was interesting. He hadn't gone unconscious during the fall like the others. The boy had caused him a bit of trouble so he had turned him intangible and pulled him through the floor until only his head was visible. No point in having toys if he killed them too early.

Though, the floor was beginning to crack around the boy. He would probably get free soon.

Oh well, it would just make things more interesting.

 **Done! I think I'll post part two later hopefully it will be better part one is kind of terrible. Hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to be as creepy as I can cause this is a horror story... though I am terrible at this. Leave a review, tell me what you think. You guys already know I love that!**

 **Moonview: Thanks :) I'm trying. Also you'll see!**

 **Saiyon Moon Goddess: Hahaha, you aren't the only one to think so! Hmm, good point. My excuse: ghosts mess technology up. Thanks for mentioning Superboy, almost forgot about him. Also you'll have to wait and see :p. I hope it does, I am trying to make this story as good as possible.**

 **BaconLover1800: Thanks! Though I don't get your reference... :)**

 **ernie101: hahahah Mwahahahahah :)**

 **Amber96Anime: Thank you! :) Hope you liked it! There wasn't that much messing around though, sorry.**

 **Panther4Life: Aww Thanks :). Though mine isn't that good.**

 **Nightmare-wolf22: Aw thanks :) Thank you for sticking through all these chapters and I hope this and part two are good enough. I give you a hug too, because you are awesome.**

 **miss mysteri: haha, you and Saiyon Moon Goddess said the same. Don't worry this chapter was so long I had to cut it in two because could support it :P. I hope its good too though, that always worries me. :)**

 **little miss BANANNA HEAD: That's good, its what I'm trying to do :). Thanks for the review!**

 **KazeChi: Yeah, I know my summary sucks. Though I'm glad you enjoy the story :). Any ideas on how to make my summary better?**

 **Aurami: Cliffhangers! I love those, they make it so easy to end a chapter :) So here are their reactions :) I guess it could be better though. Sorry I didn't up date last week, but I made this weeks longer to make it up to everyone :) hope you like them.**

 **Spider-Pig 1986:Wow really? Thanks :). Probably not your fault, I'm pretty confusing at times. I'll try to be as not confusing as possible :). So Phantom and Fenton are both the same person, Danny. When Danny got his powers his mind was _split_ (I have a terrible naming sense) into the two. I associate Fenton more with humanity while Phantom is more the instincts. Hence why he goes berserk when separated from Fenton like in The Ultimate Enemy. Hope that helps, but if not just ask :).**

 **curry-llama: He's actually two different people. I explain it in Spider-Pig's answer. It's a little confusing, I know. Also thanks, I hope these chapters are just as good :).**

 **SilverBeastHaven: Why thank you :) (takes a bow). Here's the next chapter and I'm going to post part two later. :)**

 **ShiraCr18: Here it is :) hope you like it.**

 **~ Surmount :)**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**I'm back :), twenty one hours later. Also we made it to 108 follows, 60 favourites, and 33 comments (technically 35 but the two guest reviews don't appear for some reason)! :). Wow! All the love is making me super happy! I do hope that part two is good :)**

 **So it hasn't been long, but I still need to thank everyone :).**

 **Thanks: catie. rasmussen, Glaciaj Flamoj, RedAllen, OmegaBeast27, The Trashy Fangirl, FMAlover32, KayEmWhy, fansora, alxys**

Wally gave a frustrated yell, as the three of them returned to the hallway where they had started five minutes ago. Robin and Artemis looked frustrated as well. Who the hell built this thing? They decide to take the third route, up, only to end up at another crossroads. Artemis looked about ready to shot an arrow or ten at the person who invented mazes.

"Left?" Robin suggested with a shrug and everyone turned to hall leading left. They entered a room that looked exactly like the last three they had entered. All three of them groaned. If they never saw another one of these rooms again, it would be too soon. The only thing different about each of the rooms was the number of doors it had.

"Straight." Artemis said and they went to the door on the other side of the room. The hall made a sharp turn and they ended up in another room, this time with four doors. Wally looked around the room. It was his turn to choose a path. One path was covered by rocks, the one they just came from, one at the back that most likely lead back to the room they were just in, and the one beside the corridor they came from.

"That one" he said pointing to the only option. Robin shook his head.

"I recognize this room, and that crumpled pathway." Robin explained before pointing to the path Wally chose. "That was the way I came through when looking for the others. I went through all the rooms on that side— there's no one there."

"So this is a dead end." Wally huffed in irritation, "Great."

Before anyone could say anything else, a familiar angry yell could be heard. Debris flew from the blocked path revealing Superboy. He was covered in dust. Nobody said anything for a second.

"Yes, we found Conner!" Wally celebrated, bad mood gone in an instant. "This is great, we can use your super hearing to find Kaldur and M'g…ann…"

Wally was interrupted by one of the hospital beds moving across the room. Wally and Robin took battle positions, while Artemis got her bow ready.

"Superboy, can you see where he is?" Artemis asked.

"Superboy's not here right now." Superboy said, causing the others to look at him in confusion. In place of Conner's previously blue eyes, were a pair of glowing green ones. A maniacal grin formed unnaturally on Superboy's normally stoic face. "But I am."

"Are you enjoying the game?" Phantom asked, his tone indicated he didn't care if they did. "This is the most fun I've had in a while! Honestly, most people have gotten scared of coming here."

"I think it has to do with that one girl I let go. Her mind totally broke here, and then I let her walk out. Three days passed and then she came back and hung herself! Isn't that funny?" Nobody laughed.

"Hmm, maybe that one wasn't for you… Oh I know! There was this one guy that I haunted all night and he died of a heart attack." Phantom smiled, "Do you still think you can all survive?"

"I know we can," A female voice said as Phantom was suddenly slammed into the wall. M'gann and Kaldur appeared in the air right in front of Wally, Artemis and Robin. Conner groaned as he got up from the now broken wall. Laughter could be heard in the room.

"If you think you can beat me that easily, then, **you're dumber than you look.** " Phantom's voice said, before all the beds in the room began to move. One slammed into Wally knocking him over it.

"We got to go" Robin yelled over the commotion, before jumping over a bed that slid over to him. He made his way over to the path they used to get into the room. Wally zipped over to the door with Artemis. Superboy fought his way to the door, while M'gann tried to fly with Kaldur.

A green beam shot her down half way there and she began to fall. Conner caught her, while Kaldur landed on his feet. The two shared a look before making their way to the others.

"Is it just me or is he suddenly even more crazy than before?" Wally yelled as he led the way back to the elevator. Behind them the rooms collapsed one by one. Phantom's rampage stopped and maniacal laughter echoed all around them. Finally, they made it to the secret passage way. M'gann lifted the rubble away from the entrance and they all ran in. Kaldur forced the doors of the elevator open, and Robin opened the emergency hatch on the ceiling. They climbed up one by one while Miss Martian helped Artemis up using her telekinesis.

"Do you think he's gone?" Artemis asked as she shot an arrow with rope to the roof of the elevator shaft. Robin likewise shot his grappling gun. The team began to climb up: M'gann and Artemis flew up, Robin and Wally use the grapple, while Kaldur and Superboy used Artemis's line.

Finally, they made it to the uppermost floor. Wally looked out the window, storm clouds had gathered in their time down there, and it was raining slightly. The building was too tall to jump out of but, with the rain, Kaldur could use his water bearers to make them a platform. Kaldur seemed to get the same idea as he was just about to break the window.

"Wait!" M'gann shouted, everyone turned to her. She looked around before floating down the corridor. "I felt this mind signature before. I-I thought it was just Phantom because it was so similar, but I think, there's someone else here."

The team followed M'gann until she stopped in front of a door.

"He's here" M'gann said before she opened the door and walked in. It was a small room with no windows. In the middle of the room there was a boy with raven hair, around their age, on a hospital bed. He was covered in a white blanket and beside him was an IV stand, which had two bags that connected to the boy. They stared at him. What was he doing here?

Conner was the first to act and examined the boy. Conner then took off the IV and picked the boy up. He walked past the others and grunted.

"Let's go before he finds us again."

 **"** **You better let him go."** Phantom's voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a floating teenager with white hair, and glowing green eyes. In them was absolute hatred, and green beams of energy began to form in his hands. He shot it at Superboy's feet. **"Put him back** ** _now_** **."**

His eyes flared, somehow glowing even brighter than before. A flash and the crash of a window breaking, was loud in the following silence. Wally stepped away from the window he just broke.

"NOW!" he yelled as the team ran to the window. Wally ran back to distract Phantom. He tried to tackle the ghost, only the hit the wall as Phantom turned intangible. Phantom ignored the speedster and flew towards Superboy. He was just about to grab Fenton when Wally rammed into him.

"Go," Wally told Superboy, who made it to the window to join the others on the water platform. Phantom got up and shot Kid Flash in anger. Wally rolled and banged into the wall. He got up and Phantom was just about to shot him again. Wally smirked.

"Looks like we won." He said before running out the window and onto the water platform with the others. The team quickly entered the bioship, which M'gann had called during Wally's and Phantom's fight, and flew off in camouflage mode.

Behind them, green sound waves destroyed the hospital completely.

 **Done. So that's it for now. I will of course post something next weekend :). Hope you guys liked the long chapter :). I know that Phantom raged, I wonder who can find out why? It may be pretty obvious though... I don't know. I'll give a hint though: Memories. Whelp, onto the review section :).**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: I'm glad to be of help! :) I love it too, it's really fun to write. Phantom is kind of unstable at the moment. I hope it's a little creepy :) it is what I'm going for** **after all. - Your (not too) friendly neighbour Surmount :)**

 **BaconLover1800: Oh okay. Thanks :) I'm trying, I'm not really a creepy person.**

 **Amber96Anime: Let me laugh with you! :)**

 **alxys: Really? Thank you! :) And haha, I know, I hoped that people would find it amusing too. And thanks again, sometimes I worry that people wouldn't like the story. I'm glad you think it's good :).**

 **Guest One (Your review doesn't appear, I don't know why sorry): Yes, it is sort of creepy. :) I honestly put it in t he horror genre cause I wasn't sure if it fit somewhere else. Here is your answer, and I don't think it will. Yeah it's not very gory, I don't really enjoy that, though there are mentions of two others who died there. There are** **different approaches to horror, this is just mine :). Thank you so much :) I just love it when people like my story :). Also you'll just have to see :p.**

 **Guest two (like guest one your review doesn't appear either): Maybe it is but there are other reasons. Phantom is really unstable at the moment, so to him its fun. Plus I'd figure sitting around a hospital all alone would be sort of boring.**

 **~ Surmount :)**


End file.
